In elevators, a brake is used for stopping movement of the elevator car and for holding elevator car immovable after it has stopped. The brake is movable between braking position and released position. In the braking position a braking member, such as a friction piece, of the brake is pressed into contact with a surface of the movable component the movement of which is being braked. In the released position, the braking member is not in contact with said movable component. In elevators, it is typical that said movable component is the drive sheave around which the hoisting ropes of the elevator pass. In that case, the brake is mounted stationary on the frame of the drive machine comprising said drive sheave. The brakes are generally of the fail-safe type, where a compression spring or an equivalent means constantly urges the braking member towards braking position. The brake control is carried out by controlling a brake releasing means, such as a electromagnet-type actuator, which when activated works against said urging with a counter force thereby being able to release the brake. For this purpose, the brake system comprises an automatic brake control, which controls the state of the brake by controlling the force of the brake releasing means. In addition to this automatic brake control, the system sometimes needs to be provided with an auxiliary means for releasing the brake. In most countries, an elevator needs to have a manually operable auxiliary means for releasing the brake. In this way, the elevator car can be released in case of a power failure to move under gravity and thereby brought level with a landing. Thereby safe passenger evacuation is enabled independently of power supply. There are also other reasons for occasional manual releasing of the brake. For example, the brake may also need to be released during servicing of the system without using electricity. In known systems, said manually operable releasing means typically comprise a handle which is functionally connected to the brake member such that movement of handle works against the force of the aforementioned spring that urges the brake towards braking position. Actuation of the handle moves the braking member towards released position. The handle may be connected to the braking member mechanically in various ways. A challenge is that the force of said urging means is so strong that some sort of leverage is necessary to make it possible that said force can be overcome by manually produced counter force. A problem with the known solutions is that the existing lever mechanisms are not simple, compact and easily movable. In elevators, it is always important that the brake does not consume too much space. Space-efficiency is important especially in cases where the drive machine (i.e. the drive sheave and the brake) is installed inside the elevator hoistway. In known solutions a problem has been to provide a simple lever mechanism which has adequate movability. In particular, the resistance produced by the lever mechanism should be small to make manual actuation possible. Also, it has been a problem to provide a mechanism where this movability is maintained good for a long time. Taking into account the above presented, it has come up a need for an improved solution for releasing a brake manually.